Discoveries
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Five year old Yami Sennen saw something with his mom as a child, now 11 years later when he is 16 will his past come back?
AN: I needed a break from homework and have really had feeling I needed to write a story like this.

Summary: 5 year old Yami Sennen saw something weird near his house as a child. Since then, he never saw it again but 11 years later suddenly something from his past reappears.

A 5 year old with spiky hair that had golden lightning streaks go up and purple mixing in with the color. His name was Yami Sennen. He was walking with his mother down the street in the forest one day. Yami lived in a nice area that was near a cave he and his mom went to sometimes.

Yami sat in the cave with his mom looking at the roof of the cave that were made of amethyst crystals reflecting onto the water. Yami was humming but saw something in the water.

"Mommy, what is that?" Yami asked his mom, holding her by the shirt.

Yami's mom looked in the water and saw nothing then back at her son who looked scared.

"I assure you sweetie, nothing is there," Yami's mom said as she hugged him in a tight hug. "Should we go home and see your daddy to have dinner? He is probably making your favorite tonight."

Yami's crimson eyes lit up, he knew what that was- dumplings!

Yami's mom laughed as the two began to walk home, the image of that create though never leaving Yami's mind.

11 years later….

Yami walked down his favorite road, after his parents dying at age 14 from a car accident he lived by himself but still in the same house.

It was a hot summer, Yami looked up at the sun. He felt like taking a little swim in his favorite spot where he would go with his mom as a child. He still remembered what he saw when he was five that one day. He saw a boy that looked around his age but with lovely wide eyes that were pure a lovely amethyst.

Yami walked near the cave and it started to get darker, it felt nice inside the cave unlike outside where it was hot. Like always, the lovely reflection from the crystals shined into the water. The water in the spot was always calming for him, he would usually come here after school to relax if he had a problem or just needed some time to himself.

The teen took his sandals off and put his feet in the water, it felt relaxing. He heard a sound though and looked down. He saw them…the same eyes he did when he was five. The boy popped out of the water, he looked exactly like him just without a lighting strip going up his hair and softer features.

"Hi," said the voice as Yami just looked at him.

"H-hi," Yami stuttered back.

The two stared at each other, Yami saw a tail come out of the water. The boy who was in the water was a merman.

"I am Yugi," said the boy as he put his hand out as Yami shook it still shocked. "I remember you..you came with your mom a lot right?"

"Yeah," Yami said as his body calmed down a bit, telling him Yugi wasn't mean. He looked very nice, he had a smile on his despite just meeting him. "But how do you know that?"

"Whenever I have something bothering me, I feel like I am not having a good day," Yugi admitted with a tiny blush. "What about you?"

"Same," Yami said as he moved his legs back and forth in the cold water. "Is it okay for you to talk to humans?"

"Of course. In all the legends you humans make, it seems that we are not allowed to speak to you," Yugi said with a little giggle.

Yami laughed. "I didn't make them. Can't blame me." The little merman laughed.

The two sat there, talking about anything till Yami's watch beeped startling Yugi.

"What was that?" Yugi asked sounding a bit startled as Yami smirked.

"My watch went off. It is called an alarm," Yami told him, "I promised my friend Jounouchi I would see him at my house at 4:30 p.m. I have not seen him in three years."

"Oh," Yugi said sadly as he played with his fingers. "Will you come back tomorrow?" Yami looked at Yugi and nodded.

"I would love to come back Yugi," Yami said to him. "We can chat again of course."

"I am looking forward to that. Enjoy your visit with your friend," Yugi said as he went below into the water again.

"Life will totally be more interesting," Yami said to himself.

AN: Review


End file.
